Our Little Secret
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: He's watching me again. I can feel it. His gaze completely focused on every inch of my body, memorizing every mole and every scar, and once he's finished with his inspection he does the same thing that he always do. Pretends that nothing ever happened. But we both know it's not true…after all when he's not watching me, I'm watching him. Ark AU.
1. Clarke

**1.**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drop…

 _He's watching me again. I can feel it. His gaze completely focused on every inch of my body, memorizing every mole and every scar, and once he's finished with his inspection he does the same thing that he always do. Pretends that nothing ever happened. But we both know it's not true…after all when he's not watching me, I'm watching him._

This whole game started the day Cadet Bellamy Blake was assigned as her guard whenever the prisoners in the Sky Box were allowed to take a shower during the cell inspections. The Ark and its regulations were perfectly clear that prisoners weren't allowed to be alone, even in such small quarters like a shower, without guards keeping an eye on them.

Of course, with her being put in solidary confinement, Clarke showered alone in a tiny compartment and had only one guard watching her while making sure she didn't try to do any funny business. That's where he watching her like a hunter watches its prey comes in, but at the same time looked at her with gentleness and longing that made this whole thing seem more than just fascination alone.

At first she tried to ignore the whole thing, which wasn't difficult to do since she wasn't insecure about displaying her nudity or the fact that a man just a few years older than her was watching. _Better him than senior guards that looked at me with perversion and lust._

However her ignorance could only stand for so long and it was only then she began sneaking glances at him while he pretended he wasn't watching her. He was handsome with dark brown curls pulled back and rich brown eyes. He even had adorable freckles that she couldn't help but smile over. It was ridiculous really because ever since she had been arrested and charged with treason she hadn't had any reason to smile, but this cadet had done it and without even trying to.

* * *

 _Stop it._ She shook her head and tried to focus on washing out the shampoo from her hair, even though the shampoo was already out, but it was useless. This nagging feeling just wouldn't go away and it was threatening to explode if she didn't do something about it. _That's it. Just get it out of your system._

Turning off the shower knob making the water stop, Clarke stepped out of the tiny shower and with quick and frustrated steps walked up to the cadet, who had been oblivious to everything that was going on until she was right in front of him completely naked, and then grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him down to kiss him right on the lips.

He staggered back, completely shocked over the sudden action, especially since there had been no interaction between them prior, but didn't push her away. Instead his hands moved down to her hips as he kissed her back gently but full of heat. She moaned as her hands lost its grip on the collar and moved to lace her fingers through his hair, tugging him even closer.

It didn't take long before Bellamy had her pinned against wall and clearly wanted to do more than simply kissing her senselessly. Which is why she without even putting much thought or effort to it, wrapped her legs around his waist – feeling his arousal as clear as day. He in return supported her by keeping a firm hold on her ass, which made her moan with pleasure once again. However it would seem the sound made him snap out of their public display and he pulled away instantly like he suddenly realized she had the plague or something.

Bellamy ran a hand through his messed-up hair, panting heavily. "What the hell was that?!"

 _You tell me._ Clarke shrugged, hiding her hurt and disappointed feeling behind an expressionless face. _But I think that was something wonderful as well as terrifying as hell._

Still she didn't answer his question and instead moved past him in order to retrieve a towel that was lying on the steel bench. Then wrapped the towel around her, drying herself in order to prevent catching a cold or worse, and quietly resumed the routine of drying and redressing herself in a clean set of clothing. Meanwhile Bellamy, still clearly shocked and exasperated with himself for what had just happened, managed to remain silent the entire time. However she once again felt his eyes watching her as she put on her clothes. _I guess as much as it shames you about what happened you still continue to watch me._

"Cadet Blake?" Clarke said, tilting her head slightly to the side. "You may bring me back to my cell. I believe the guards are finished searching the place and washing the drawings off the walls."

Her only means of an escape from her lonely and harsh reality was through fantasying and drawing pictures on the walls and on the floor. It was the only thing that kept her from losing her mind and trying to take the shortcut and take her own life rather than wait the next couple of months before she was put on trial and her life was depending on a fifty-fifty chance whether her crimes could be forgiven by the council or not. _Although I fear that my chances of survival is wimbling since I am, unlike the rest of the kids in the Sky Box, charged with treason and with everything I know the council wouldn't risk letting me be able to walk around and tell the people the truth they deserve. So it's pretty much a waiting game that leads up to my execution that my own mother can't save me from despite being on the council._

Bellamy just stared right at her, no emotion or anything betraying his face or body language, which she found to be personally unnerving as they didn't really know each other and that he rejected her before, however just as she was about to leave with or without him he suddenly reacted and grabbed her arm and pushed her back to the wall. Then he tilted his head and leaned in to kiss her senselessly. Unlike the last time, she was the one who was caught off guard with his kiss and struggled to regain control until she finally gave up and kissed him back, moving her arms around his neck and her fingers running playfully in his curls.

They didn't know how long the kiss lasted, because to them it seemed like mere seconds, but eventually Bellamy ended the kiss. However he didn't pull away from her and instead rested his forehead against hers, while breathing close enough for her to feel his breath brush her cheeks, and closed his eyes like he was facing some kind of defeat. _Which is particularly odd since I can't really see him being defeated that easily, unless certain things called upon it that is, which I don't think is the case here. But then again I could be wrong._

Apparently that didn't seem to be the case at all concerning since a couple of seconds later Bellamy whispered softly, "This shall be our secret…"

Clarke was stunned on belief over what he was implying. After all she wasn't an idiot and could easily tell that this relationship or whatever the hell it was he wanted to continue it, albeit in secrecy. She understood why he wanted it to be a secret because if the council or anyone else found out about it they both would be floated without a second thought. _Still I want to continue this, whatever the hell this is. After all I want to live my life, especially knowing that I will be floated the day I turn eighteen and I receive my trial for my crimes._

"Yeah," Clarke murmured before she pecked him on the lips. "Our little secret."

He smiled lovingly at her and then took a step back and told her that he needed to bring her back to her cell. She understood, although she wanted secretly to continue their make-out session and see if it would escalate to something more, but she quickly fixed up her appearance in order to look like she indeed had just finished a shower rather than doing something else entirely then waited quietly for Bellamy to place the handcuffs on her before proceeding to escort her back to lonely and dreary confinement. Nothing had changed, not really since she was still a prisoner waiting for her execution, but she regained something she thought she had lost the moment she watched her father get arrested and floated into space, the ability to feel something else besides pain, guilt and heart shattering sorrow. _And I think, or rather I hope that it is because of him. It's because of Bellamy that I have something to look forward to now besides the inevitable pain and death that is in my future._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, I really hope that you guys liked this story.** **Initially I wrote this thinking that it would be a short-long length story** **consisting around six to eight chapters, but now I'm conflicted whether I should do so or not since my other Bellarke story _Devotion_ is hard enough for me to write since it takes a lot of my time and creativity to make it workable (seriously it seems that whenever I write something in this genre I use more effort than I normally would).**

 **With reviews, favourite and/or followings, maybe** **then I will reach a conclusion whether to pursue this story as initially planned or not. But nevertheless just tell me what you guys think. It helps more than you know.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Bellamy

**2.**

 _I'm going to burn in hell for this._

 _Most certainly get floated if anyone finds out about my affair with Clarke Griffin, the daughter of councilwoman Abby Griffin, who is also happens to be a criminal in solidary confinement for treason. Seriously, Bellamy, you are already living dangerously with keeping your sister hidden and alive illegally, why on earth would you risk it for a princess like her? I don't really know, but I guess that's the funny thing about it all._

 _I don't know why Clarke Griffin is worth it. But maybe…maybe I do know and I just don't want to admit it cause it will become real once I do._

In the beginning their relationship was purely physical. Tentative touches, sensual and exploding kisses, and finally the indescribable yet amazing sex that was nothing he had ever experienced before. That arrangement worked out nicely enough, with them meeting in secret in the shower area where they both knew no one would disturb them, until it didn't. And that's when the fighting started.

Bellamy wasn't a fool to think that he understood women, despite the fact that he was living two women and should probably have more insight of the women's brain, but he quickly realized that he had absolutely no clue on the inner workings of women in general when Clarke, who as it turns out was his equal in temper and wills, and he had over several separate occasions butted heads together. _No surprise, really, especially considering that we both are very opinionated and too unwilling to give in or change our minds._ It was only pure luck how they managed to keep their relationship hidden with them having loud screaming matches, which usually ended with one of them angrily walking away or both of them pushed against the wall while having intense and passionate sex that felt like the whole Ark was about to break apart. It drove them both crazy, for several reasons, but somehow they always managed to patch up.

Eventually they grew closer emotionally. Instead of spending their time together absorbed in physical activities, they started to talk and learn more private and intimate things about one another. He learned that she was more than 'the Princess of the Ark' and that underneath she was this strong and brilliant person with her own flaws, secrets and past mistakes weighing heavy over her shoulders, just like him. _Although I have to admit that the specifics of our secrets and mistakes were never brought up in any conversation, only that we had them and simply continued on without talking about it any further, for obvious reasons. At least my reasons were anyways._

Nonetheless, as time came to pass, he slowly grew to realize how much he appreciated their relationship, his only close relationship outside his family, and even though he would never admit it out loud he knew fully well that there were strong feelings lingering between them, feelings that went beyond friendship. But despite this, he was also well aware of the fact that Clarke was a prisoner, someone who might end up floated for the crimes she has yet come to share with him, so in order to spare both her and him future heartache he kept the truth about his feelings a secret. _But every time I look into those blue eyes of hers, I know that I don't have to tell her anything because she already knows._

* * *

Realizing that he was completely lost in his memories, Bellamy snapped out of it and turned his attention on his blond-haired princess who had just finished her shower and was putting on her clothes. The sight made him groan and to keep his eyes away from her exposed curves, but found himself unable to do since she seemed to have the strangest ability to draw his attention to her for even the simplest thing. _Sometimes I think she does it on purpose just to yank my chain._

"Please…stop," Bellamy groaned once more, while closing his eyes in attempt to suppress his libido from going haywire. "You're driving me crazy, Princess."

"Don't I always do that?" Clarke chuckled. Then she put on her grey thermal long-sleeved shirt with crochet cuffs on and turned around and sat down on his lap, straddling him like he was some kind of horse. "Driving you crazy, I mean?"

He smiled at her, placing his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, then whispered softly, "Always." Then leaned in to capture those lips of hers and moaned in pleasure. He could feel her smile as she reciprocated the kiss to its full capacity, although neither of them tried to push it to go further than that. Mainly because they had limited time before he had to escort her back into her cell and also he wanted to spend some time with her just talking since his life was pretty much restricted in what and who he could talk to. _And besides, we have already had a 'fun' in the showers just a short while ago._

After a short while Clarke ended the kiss and rested her forehead against as she released a happy sighed before she whispered gently yet with clear seriousness in her voice, "Listen, Bellamy, there is something that we need to talk about…"

 _Oh, this can't be good._ "Is this where you're breaking up with me? Cause I have to tell you, Princess, I'm not going to accept it if you use the 'it's not you but me' speech." Bellamy said irritated, while attempting to hide the fact that he felt both hurt and scared by the mere thought of her breaking things of between them. When she refused to meet his gaze he quickly came to the conclusion that his fear was more than justified, but she had another thing coming if she expected him to let her go that easily.

"But it is me, Bellamy! I'm imprisoned in the freaking Sky Box for god sakes. I'm on borrowed time until I'm eighteen and then they will float me!" Clarke exclaimed, then quickly jumped off him and distanced herself from him and kept her back turned. "My charge is too serious for them to just letting me live, especially with them knowing that if I ever got out I would do the same crime all over again because I believe it's the right thing to do. That is why we can't be together anymore because I care about you too much to let you suffer on my account."

He just stared at her dumbfounded and couldn't think how she managed to overthink to that conclusion. _Seriously, she was the one to pursue me, although I will admit I was the one who couldn't stop looking at her but I never acted further than that, and now all of a sudden she thinks about what her possible death will do to me? What the hell is wrong with her?_ Despite his confused, hurt and overall angry feelings, Bellamy got up from his seat and walked up behind her, placing a hand over her shoulder, which she impulsively touched and squeezed without saying anything, and sighed heavily like he was indeed carrying the weight of the world like Atlas did it. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm suffering right now, with you trying to break off the only thing I care about other than my family? I know that the situation isn't…ideal, but breaking things off with me in order to spare me future pain is not the solution. You never said it directly, but if destiny decides that your ending is to be floated then I know you rather live your life to the fullest with happy memories in mind. So why are you trying to push only me in pain but you as well?"

Clarke turned around, clearly feeling hurt and also ashamed by his accusations, and was most certainly about to give him a piece of her mind. However he was going to let her do that, instead he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him before he leaned down and kissed her, silencing her. At first, she tried to pull away, even went as far as hitting his chest with her clutched fists, but after a while her hands was pressed flat against his chest and was slowly moving downwards which was his clue to put an end to yet another breathtaking kiss.

"You're right…" Clarke muttered, hiding her face in his uniform shirt. "About everything. While I don't want to hurt you by my most likely floating, I can't deny that I'm happy with you and that I treasure these quiet intimate moments that you and I share. I guess in the face of the cruel reality we're facing I acted rather impulsively."

 _You don't say._ Bellamy didn't say anything, although he did smirk over the fact that even the rational blond had her impulsive and tactless moments, and ran his hand over her long hair in a soothing manner. "It's okay, Princess. As long as you don't plan on breaking things off with me again, without a legitimate reason like suddenly growing a hatred for my freckles or something."

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "How could I ever hate those freckles?"

A gentle smile appeared on his face as she let her move a finger over said freckles, tickling him. "Now we have had that conversation, do you want to hear about me being assigned a guard job for the Unity Day masquerade party?"

She nodded her head and once again the two of them sat down, with her listening to him explain the recent turn of event. Not knowing how things were about to change drastically for the forbidden couple.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, I really hope that you guys liked this second chapter of the story. At first I felt reluctant to continue writing on this any further, but after receiving such a great response I decided to try and see where it would go. While I think this chapter was not as good as the first I thought it was beneficial to include Bellamy's thoughts as well as quick summary of the Bellarke relationship without going too much into detail. Cause this story is an and most likely will be** **a short-long length story** **consisting around four to six chapters.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Clarke I

**3.**

 _I should have known that this dream could never last forever._

 _Yes, my secret affair with Bellamy was just like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from. And even though the circumstances with me in the Sky Box should have been enough to realize things couldn't go on like they had forever, I still believed in the tiny possible that things were going to be all right. That was totally foolish of me._

It didn't strike her as odd when Bellamy didn't show up to escort her to the shower area. He probably had other commitments or simply a day off, nothing that was worth worrying about. _Not unless you have to pretend you're okay with having hormonal kid watching you shower, who can barely keep himself from drooling like I'm some sort of porterhouse steak._

But then he didn't show up the next couple of days either, which caused her to grow concerned but settled with that he was unable to see her at the present time. However when days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months all rational thoughts and excuses were discarded. Something was wrong; something had to be cause he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Right?

Clarke suddenly stopped moving the charcoal in her hand when she noticed a small wet pool in the middle of her drawing. At first she thought that there was a leak or something on the ceiling, but then she realized that it was her own tears soaking her artwork on the floor.

"Stupid…" She tried to brushing the tears away, but the kept on streaming down her face like endless waterfalls that she had always dreamed of seeing. _Ever since I was a little girl I always dreamed about Earth, being down there on the ground and seeing the blue ocean up close. To smell the salty water, feeling the sand and the water between my toes. Most recently that dream included having Bellamy by my side and finally being happy without the rules and laws of the Ark. But I guess like everything else that was clearly not going to happen._

After several attempts to stop her tears she finally gave in to her feelings and just cried out of heartbreak and loneliness. She didn't care if anyone heard her, not anyone did or even cared since they would only assume she was finally losing her marbles.

So after what seemed like hours her tears finally stopped and calmed down, but still felt the numbing emptiness inside. Sighing defeated, Clarke reached down to her front pocket of her pants and retrieved a small tin object. It was a silly little thing, nothing lethal or dangerous, just a thimble that Bellamy had given her the last time she had seen him.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

This was the same week they had argued earlier about whether they should continue staying together or not, but unlike that particular meeting they just sat on the floor and cuddled, with him having his arms wrapped around her and with her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was warm and soothing and despite the fact that neither of them was saying anything it was one of those moments were everything seemed all right with the world.

"So the Unity Day masquerade party is tomorrow?" Clarke asked, not realizing how much time had passed since she had been locked up until he mentioned Unity Day before. It has been about six months since her father was floated and she was put in solidary confinement. For most people being locked up in solidary confinement would have drove them to insanity, but she was apparently an abnormally in this case. _It's funny how time has flown so fast being locked up inside, with only Bellamy to give me an actual and intelligent conversation. Well, that and among other things._

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Bellamy said, with an insecure smile on his face. It was clear that he was excited, but it almost seemed like there was more to it than what he was letting on. "But I can't help wishing you would be there with me."

She tilted her head up and pushed herself forward in order reach his lips, which he met half way when he leaned down to kiss her as well. Then quickly pulled away before letting out a happy and satisfied sigh. And it was then an idea struck her mind.

"How about this, I'll let you borrow my watch." Clarke said. Then proceeded with taking off the watch that her father had given her just before he had been floated. "It will be like I'm there with you."

Bellamy was completely taken by surprise by her decision and tried to protest it. "No, Clarke, I can't accept this."

"Oh, don't get your pants in a twist." Clarke chuckled, and almost forcefully put the watch on his right wrist. "You're borrowing a watch, not accepting a proposal." _Although that last part wouldn't be so bad if life would have allowed it._

"But what if I am?" Bellamy argued, which shocked her immensely. She looked at him dumbfounded, like she first misheard him or something, but quickly realized that he was being serious. And honestly couldn't believe what he was saying. "Are you kidding with me, Bellamy? You know we can't get married! I mean, come on, I'm in solidary confinement and is waiting for a trial that will determine whether I get floated or not, and you want us to do this despite the cruelness of this situation?" _That's completely insane._

He shook his head and just silenced her with a kiss that literally took her breath away. When he finally pulled away he sighed heavily and said, "Okay, fine. Then don't see this as an official proposal. See it as a promise, a promise of a future."

 _He wants a future with me?_ Before she had the chance to he began searching his pockets until he pulled out a tiny thimble, took her hand, and put it in her hand. "I know it's not much. I mean my mom must have forgotten to take it out when she was stitching up my jacket, but it's something that will remind you of me. And it will remind you of the promise that I want to give you in order to have hope for the future."

The revelation made her so happy that she couldn't keep the smile on her face, so in a euphoric and impulsive she accepted the thimble and smacked her mouth right back on his lips. "Then I accept, Bellamy Blake. I accept the promise of a future with you."

* * *

Clarke just stared at the thimble, smiling sadly at it. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to think about Bellamy's absence. Anything could have happened that made him unable to show up to see her, but her biggest fear was that it was just a subtle way to break up and disappear from her life. _Not that it would be difficult cause I don't exactly have a lot of life left until I get floated. But that's not the kind of person Bellamy is. I know it, even if anyone else would tell me otherwise._

"It would have been easier if he had just left me rather than disappear into thin air." Clarke murmured. "But the funny thing is that I can't even bring myself to say that I hate him or that regret our relationship, even now when I'm here alone once again. More heartbroken than I was before I was put in here." _No, I don't regret our relationship. I could never ever regret even though I wish it were. The thing I regret the most was the fact that not once did I tell him the words that were in my heart, at the tip of my tongue._

 _I wish that I told him that I love him._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, I really hope that you guys liked this third chapter of the story. It's probably a little different and unrealistic compared to other Ark AU stories. The reason for this is that I didn't want use 'Clarke getting pregnant' scenario to play out cause it wouldn't really surprise anyone if I did so. Another reason why is that I want the ending to this story to end with the pilot with the delinquents on the ground.**

 **And honestly, I find this twist of mine to be a good different in the way that while they are not officially engaged they are promised to each other, there is a promise of a future together. Which I for one finds very romantic.**

 **In other news, I have been working on another the 100 story lately and I'm happy to say that I'm soon ready to publish it. Once I do I hope I'll receive such great response like I have on this one. And while I won't give away what it is about yet, I can tell you that it is a 'Grounder Bellamy' story with a different twist.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	4. Bellamy I

**4.**

 _Guilt._

 _A perfect word that describes what I'm feeling right now. It's a strong feeling that torment and slowly kills me on the inside, and there's nothing I can do to ease or get rid of it. And why should I anyway?_

 _After all it was my fault that Octavia was discovered and put in the Sky Box and my mother floated for the crimes of having a second child. It was my idea to take Octavia outside the safety of our apartment and bring her to the Unity Day masquerade party, just because I wanted to give her a moment of freedom and give her an opportunity to feel like anyone else her own age. Of course I didn't count on solar flare alert to go off, which ultimately became my doom when the guards went to check for IDs and she didn't have one._

 _So my whole world fell apart in just manner of seconds and everyone is paying for my mistake, my mom, Octavia, and even Clarke._

Bellamy sighed sadly as he continued the moved the mop around, cleaning the ever so clean floors. If he hadn't been already punished by having his family pulled apart as well as never being able to see his loved one again then being demoted from cadet to janitor was just another blow, both to his ego and to his talents. _To put things lightly_

The work was so easy and tedious to the point that he could do it with his eyes closed and with his arms behind his back. But despite the lack of challenge it did give him plenty of time to think about Octavia, Clarke and the hopelessness of his situation. _Not that I ever stopped thinking about them because that was simply impossible._

And every once in a while he would turn his gaze away from his work and onto the watch that Clarke had borrowed him. He knew that she wasn't the original owner of the watch, and that was because it was man's watch, which held more focus on being practical tool to keep time than anything else, so he assumed that it had belonged to her now deceased father. _She never talked much about him when we were together, only things in passing really, but it was clear that she was very close to him and that she loved him very much. I was the same way with my mom and the way I am with Octavia up until recently. And to think that she gave me the one and only piece of memory she had of the man, for the sake of a promise that I most likely wouldn't be able to keep._

"Stubborn princess…" Bellamy muttered, smiling sadly at the watch. The watch at one time brought bright smiles on his face, remembering his precious blonde and the happy memories surrounding it, but now it was just a painful reminder of what he had lost and what his mistakes cost him as well as everyone else. "You made a grave mistake in thinking that I was worth your time and your love."

He dropped the mop on the floor and leaned his back against the sidewall for a short moment before he slid down and sat down on the cold hard floor. Tears were already running down his face and just felt another hit of massive guilt and hopelessness hit him right in the stomach. Memories began flooding fast into his mind, and Bellamy escaped from reality to the sanctuary in his mind, the only place where he could find happiness nowadays. But the thing is that the more he remembered the happier memories with his family and with Clarke, the worse he felt. One memory in particular was just taunted and killed him over and over again.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

He and Clarke were lying on the cold floor, naked and wrapped around each other. Her head was resting on his bare chest while he was brushing her blond locks through his fingers and sighing happy and satisfied over yet another incredible and successful lovemaking.

"Do you have any regrets that you wished that you could change?" Clarke asked, sounding too serious to be a joke or a simple hypothetical question. Which is why he froze up a little by her question and turned his gaze down at her, while she lifted her head to meet his. "What? Why are you asking?" _More importantly how is it that that particular question is the first thing that pops into her mind after what we just did?_

She shrugged, but her serious and quiet demeanor remained. "Just something that's been on my mind recently. But you didn't answer my question, do you have any regrets?"

"No, not really. I mean sure there are certain things in my life I wished was… slightly different," Bellamy answered, followed by a heavy and almost exhausted sigh. "Like you being out of the Sky Box without a death sentence hanging over your head, but I don't regret anything cause I won't have the things that I have now without them."

"You are an amazing person, Bellamy Blake." She smiled softly then she placed her lips on his and kissed him, which he reciprocated by supporting her head with his hand.

* * *

Thinking about Clarke, knowing that in a couple of weeks she would receive her trial, and most likely would end up getting floated for crimes that he still didn't know what of, was like going through nine levels of hell. But what really broke his heart into to pieces was the thought that Clarke was going to die without knowing the truth behind his sudden disappearance, without knowing that he didn't abandoned her. _How can she not think that? She has every right to hate and despise me for it, and knowing her she probably hold on to that hatred until her dying day like she will with the Jaha kid._

Bellamy shook his head, almost like he was trying to shake away those scary and disturbing thoughts from his mind. Unfortunately that didn't work well for him at all and he could just imagine those blue eyes staring at him with pure hatred. "I'm sorry…Princess."

He was almost at the bottom of his own despair when he remembered that there was another person who needed him, who he still had a chance of saving. _Octavia. I can't lose her too. I wouldn't lose her, not even if the whole Ark has to kill me to do it._

With regained strength, he got up on his feet, brushing away the tears from his cheek before he donned a mask of stone on his face. _Forgive me, Clarke. But please understand that I have to think about Octavia and figure out a way to prevent her from suffering the same fate as you and mom has, especially since there's nothing I can do to save you despite how much I wish I could._ But that left the question over how in the world was he supposed to save his sister from the entire Ark without getting them both killed in the process?

* * *

As it turns out, he didn't have to do anything in order to plan a way to get to his sister because just two-three weeks later he was approached by his former commanding officer Shumway, who had an interesting but overall suspicious proposition for him.

"You're serious about this, the council are really planning on sending the kids in the Sky Box to Earth?" Bellamy asked. His eyes were filled with shock and fear. "Why in the world would they even think of doing something that? Have they completely lost their minds or something?" _Not likely because the council is already crazy, so there's not much more for them to lose on that department._

"That's none of your concern, Blake." Commander Shumway sneered defensively, which would have made him take a step back if he hadn't been so used to the man's mean demeanor. "The point is that among those 100 kids is your sister and if you want the chance to go to Earth and protect her than you will have to do something for me."

 _Okay…that sounds just too good to be true. I may be an idiot sometimes, an ass definitely, but even I can see when there's more to his request._ "What do you want me to do?"

Commander Shumway retrieved something from his side and held it out open for him to see, and he instantly regretted it when he saw the handgun in his former boss's hand. "Kill the chancellor, Thelonious Jaha."

Bellamy only stared at the gun, with big eyes and couldn't find words to describe what was going around in his head. _Killing Jaha? That's crazy, just madness! I…I can't do that. What would my mother think, what would Clarke think about me becoming a murderer? They would without doubt be disappointed in me and never forgive me for it. But for Octavia's sake, I'm willing to do anything._

He swallowed heavily before he took the gun from Commander Shumway's hand, feeling the graveness of his decision hit him similar to the way one would think the people must have felt when Rome fell. "I'll do it."

 _I'm sorry, Mom, Clarke. Please forgive me for what I must do._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here it is the forth chapter, and I really hope that you guys liked it. Personally, I think this is definitely not one of my best ones, but I know and felt that we needed to see how things were going on Bellamy's end and how things escalated to the point where he accepted killing Jaha in order to be on the drop ship. And before everyone gets on my hide for Bellamy losing hope in Clarke and choses to focus on saving Octavia, I will say that it' realistic for him to chose his sister because he would always put her before his own happiness. This has been stated in an interview, so I felt it necessary to make the point clear in this one.**

 **And I think the next one is the last chapter of this mini-series, with a** **definite Bellarke reunion in mind, but it might be a lot more shorter compared to the other chapters.**

 **Last piece of news, my the 100 story that I mentioned before is going to be publish shortly after I updated this. So keep your eyes open and read it so I know what you think. I hope I'll receive such great response like I have on this one.**

 **Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. Them

**5.**

 _They say that miracles do happen if you just believe, but in my case I didn't think that miracles came in the form of being cleared for my charges and being sent down to the ground. But who am I to question it when there's other things that desperately needs my attention like for example the other ninety-nine criminals with me, including my ex-best friend Wells._

Clarke couldn't believe it when her mother told her she was going down to the ground. To be able to fulfill that long hidden dream of hers since she was a little girl was simply unbelievable, but her euphoria was put on hold the moment she woke up in the drop ship. Not only because she saw Wells again and met the 'stupid spacewalker' Finn, but because the whole trip down was a frightening and unpleasant experience to the point where she and everyone else in there were wondering if this were really the way they all were going to die or not. Fortunately, they survived the impact of the fall. Well, almost, with the exception of two that followed Finn's spectacular example and was unseated when they hit the ground. _Clearly, stupidity is as stupidity does._

But nonetheless as soon as they were on soft ground she unseated herself and began following the others towards the only exit door in the ship that was maybe two-tree floor bellow and was listening to the conversations around her without really focusing on one in particular when she heard a familiar voice that made her body both freeze and burn at the same time. _No. It can't be…it's not possible for him to be here. But it must be him unless he has a secret twin that sounds exactly like him._

She had to find out, to see if he was really here or she was just taunting herself into believing that he was like she had done several times back in her solidary prison cell. So she pushed through the crowds of teenagers and climbed down the ladder, listening to his voice becoming stronger and stronger the closer she got. She stopped mid-way when she saw his pulled-back dark hair and telling everyone to take a step back so he could open the door. _Is he crazy? The air could be toxic, and he wants to expose all of us without taking the necessary precautions?_ Clarke thought to herself, feeling her rational mind taking over her emotional heart when she suddenly shouted out, "Stop!"

Everyone, including Bellamy, turned to look at her and made way as she walked passed them and went straight up to him. "The air could be toxic." _Really? That's the first thing you say after seeing him for the first time in months? You couldn't be yell or be romantic and make some grand gesture to show how you missed and loved him._

"If the air is toxic then we're just as good as dead anyway." Bellamy answered, sounding both stunned and surprisingly distant. She frowned and was about to continue interrogating him, getting him to confess to why he disappeared so suddenly and why he was being very weird right now, when a young brunette said his name, followed shortly a big reunion hug that made her heart ache. _Was I not imagining that he left me after all? Did he replace me with her?_

* * *

His heart felt conflicted. It was joyful over the fact that he was once again reunited with his sister and his lover, who was actually alive and was so close he could touch her, but his heart also ached in pain when he saw the pain and confusion reflecting in Clarke's eyes staring at him and Octavia's reunion. _Oh, that's great, now she thinks Octavia is my new lover and not my younger sister. That's far worse than I don't know disappearing and abandoning her. No, that's wrong. All three counts are bad, so bad that she has absolutely no reason to ever trust or forgive me again. And who can blame her?_

Luckily and unluckily, someone in the crowd exposed the truth about Octavia before he even had the chance to break the news, which made Octavia upset enough that she wanted to punch that someone to a pulp, but he managed to intervene and told her that instead of being remembered for that she should be remembered for being the first person to ever take a step on the ground in ninety-seven years. And she did it with such dignity and joy, especially when she cried out, "We're back bitches!"

He couldn't help but grin and chuckle as everyone ran out of the skip to feel the fresh air and the hard ground beneath their feet, including his dearest Clarke who took few tentative steps before she smiled biggest smile he had ever seen.

It was then he actually managed to gather up his courage and approach her, without having his mind completely focused on his sister for a change, and said gently, "Happy, Princess?"

"Well, maybe. That depends…" Clarke replied, closing the gap between them and stared into his eyes with love and hope that made his buried guilt and shame come back up again. "On whether you still feel the same way for me as I do for you."

 _What? Is she wondering if my love for her still remains, now after she learned that my life consisted in keeping my little sister hidden and safe?_ "Look, Clarke, I didn't mean to disappear on you like that, but I screwed up when my sister got discovered and everything pretty much fell apart for me. But never once did I regret or feel different any about you. I just wished that I could have saved you too, and if I knew a way to save you I would've, but I..."

"But you needed to think about you sister, I get that." She tilted her head and smiled somewhat sadly but also happy. "I wouldn't lie to you and say it wasn't hard with you suddenly gone, but I understand now. That is why I promised myself that should I ever get the chance to see you again then I would tell you the one thing that I never got the chance to tell you before."

"What is it? You can tell me." Bellamy said, with an encouraging smile.

Clarke sighed heavily before she said loving and earnestly, "I love you."

 _She loves me? Not in past tense?_ Bellamy just stared at her for moment, just shocked over her declaration, but quickly snapped out of it and responded with the brightest smile he has made in months. "I love you too, Princess."

Then they closed the gap between them when their lips met. The kiss was gentle yet fully expressing the earnest love between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he proceeded with lifting her up in the air, with her now leaning down in order to kiss him back.

* * *

Their display of affections didn't go unnoticed by any of the teens as they kept mumbling quietly between themselves, some even when as far as clapping and whistling, but the couple didn't notice or care what was going on around them at the moment. Right now their minds were completely overtaken by love and happiness. And even though they both knew that their troubles was still out there, impatiently waiting for them to handle, but they would save this lovely and peaceful moment together before they took on the roles as leaders for a bunch of kids, in a place where they had no clue on what kind of dangers was out there.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's it, people, the last chapter. I really hope that you guys liked it cause honestly I wasn't that proud of the ending, but it was the best I could come up with without having to prolong it or leave room for a non-existent sequel. The general idea is that from this point on that it follows the canon, only with Bellarke as a main factor. But nevertheless I hope you guys liked my story, as far as I can tell right now many of you have, and I hope that you will continue to support my work.**

 **Speaking of work, my story _Reborn_ is going to be updated after this, and hopefully you will like it as well cause I intend to make that one longer than I did this. So for those of you who is already reading it, even those who isn't, check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Clearly I don't own either the series, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Please continue to review, favorite and/or follow.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
